Faulty Air Conditioning
by Aerilyn Kirara
Summary: It's perfectly fine to let your hormones get the better of you when it's hot, as proved by our friends Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Threesome. *Minor Updates Made*


Author: Aerilyn Kirara

Story: Faulty Air Conditioning

Rating: M

Status: One Shot

Pairing: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke threesome

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else you can recognize in this fic. Only the plot is mine.

Hello to all! It's been a while since my last fic, Anger In The Office in Harry Potter, and I think I've come a long way. I would appreciate any type of criticism you can give me. I don't currently have a beta, so any mistakes you detect, I claim full credit for. Much love!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura stuck her head under the glistening spray of the water, letting the freezing temperature seep into her. God, that felt good. When her body started to shiver slightly, she reluctantly pulled herself out of the kitchen sink, and quickly jumped back to let Naruto have some room.

"Geez Sakura, you took forever! I mean come on! The water's probably not half as cold as it was when you were under there!"

"Well considering she's the one providing this cooling jutsu so the heat won't get any worse, I say she can take all the time she wants."

"Shut up, Sasuke. I'm trying to cool off." Sasuke rolled his eyes and, muttering a few profanities towards the hyperactive blonde, moved to open the refrigerator door to get himself some relief.

Sakura silently giggled to herself. Ever since the air conditioning in their apartment had gone faulty, the members of Team 7 had been crankier than their usual selves. Sasuke and Naruto were almost constantly at war with each other, but as neither had the energy to actually go into a brawl, they just settled for some serious bickering. In Sakura's opinion, it was marvelously entertaining, and it helped her to keep her mind off the scorching weather. She had come a long way from her temperamental childhood, but even she was starting to loose it in the heat, and anything to keep her occupied was a very good thing.

"Come on boys, the repairmen will be here tomorrow. Sasuke, close the fridge or all the food will go bad."

Sasuke glared at her before retracting his head and shutting the cold away. "Naruto, get out from under there. There won't be any cold water left for later if you keep that up."

"I don't care. It feels good down here."

"I said get out."

"Make me."

"Fine." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the ankle and flung him across the room. The far wall did a miraculous job of staying upright, but the blonde crumpled to the floor in agony. "You're going to pay for that Sasuke!"

"Oh Naruto, just shut up!" cried Sakura. She turned off the faucet and stomped into the living room. "You're such a baby!"

"Well I'm hot. If you would just turn that jutsu of yours up a little more I could cool off."

Sasuke rolled his eyes for what seemed the billionth time that day and hit Naruto over the head. "You know she can't do that idiot. If she uses up her chakra faster than she is now, she'll run out and it will get even hotter. Do you want the cooling jutsu to stop and put up with ninety degree heat, or do you want to keep it at this level and it just be eighty degrees?"

Naruto pouted a little before making himself comfortable on the couch. Sakura giggled again before plopping herself down next to the blonde. "How about if we watch some TV? At least we won't have to move around too much."

Sasuke grunted in consent, grabbing the remote and sitting on Sakura's other side. "What should we watch? And no chick flicks, Sakura. That last one you made us watch was awful."

"The Titanic is my favorite movie! It's not my fault you have no taste!"

"How about Christmas movies?" asked Naruto. The other two turned to look at him in bewilderment. "Well why not? Movies like that have snow in them. I don't know about you guys but snow would sure take my mind off the heat."

"He kind of has a point." said Sakura.

"Fine then. As long as it's not a chick flick." The ebony haired ninja flipped on the screen and found a channel that was having a Christmas in July marathon.

For the next several hours, they watched snow and ice and drama. Naruto got several bumps on his head for comparing Sasuke to the like of Mr. Scrooge and the Grinch, but overall the atmosphere was relaxed and surprisingly cool. Naruto had been right for once; the movie marathon had distracted them from the overwhelming heat.

Sakura started to drift off to sleep around nine, and in an effort to stay awake she very slightly increased the chakra going into the cooling jutsu and stretched along the stiff couch. She wound up with her head resting on Naruto's thigh and her legs on top of Sasuke's lap. Neither of the boys seemed to notice her new position so she continued to face the screen.

However, the ninja had noticed her shift and it was having quite the effect. Sakura's body had cooled from the effort of her jutsu, and it felt very good pressed against their heated bodies. Naruto turned his head slightly to see that Sasuke's eyes were glued to Sakura's legs in his lap.

Sasuke felt Naruto's gaze fixed on him, and turned to look at the blonde. He was smirking slightly and when he saw that Sasuke was looking at him, he nodded his head to Sakura's form. The black haired hottie nodded slightly in understanding.

Sakura had started to nod off again before she felt a gentle pressure on her left ankle. Another light touch joined a second later, this time on her collarbone. The pink haired girl held her breath slightly, as both boys began to lightly massage both areas. Her eyes involuntarily closed themselves and she silently stifled a sigh of pleasure. After a few moments, she felt her torso being lifted slightly as Naruto moved himself into a more comfortable spot.

Sakura was now lying between Naruto's legs, her head resting on his muscled chest. Sasuke took immediate advantage of this position, leaning forward to lightly nip at the base of the pink haired girl's throat. She let out another long sigh, as the blonde behind her began to trace light circles on her hips beneath her t-shirt.

"Guys…"

Sasuke raised his head to look her in the eye. "Do you want us to stop?" The ebony haired ninja was currently very aroused, and quickly glancing at Naruto's face, determined that he was in the same condition. But if Sakura really did want to stop, they wouldn't force her into anything.

Sakura looked back into Sasuke's eyes and made her decision. "No. I don't," she said turning her head to face Naruto. "Can we just move this somewhere else? This couch isn't big enough for all of us."

Naruto let out a barking laugh, while Sasuke smirked, picking the girl up and running into his bedroom. "Sasuke, you bastard, why you're room? Mine has the bigger bed!" cried Naruto slamming the door behind him and pouncing on the mattress, where Sakura already lay in anticipation.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking off his shirt in the process. "Because mine was closest you idiot."

"Stop calling me names!"

"Make me."

"Fine then." Naruto leaned up off the bed and latched his lips onto his rival's, eyes gleaming in triumph. Sasuke normally would have hit his friend over the head, but decided to let him win this time. Pale lips opened to allow for a hot tongue to enter his mouth. The two boys' tongues intertwined for several minutes before a small cough interrupted them. The two pulled apart to see Sakura smiling at them amongst the pillows.

The pink haired ninja thought her two best friends making out with each other was the hottest thing she'd ever seen, but was slightly annoyed at their lack of attention to her. She decided to take the opportunity presented , and took off her t-shirt and shorts, leaving her in a matching green bra and bikini that accentuated her eyes, before interrupting the two gods above her.

Both boys took a few seconds to look at her before pouncing. Sasuke latched himself onto her mouth, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Naruto settled himself in by her stomach, giving her abdomen feather light kisses. The contrast between the two styles was overwhelming, and Sakura couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. Both smirked simultaneously before continuing their ministrations.

After a few moments, Sakura found herself pinned to the headboard, Sasuke holding her left wrist above her head, with Naruto doing the same on her right. This left their other hands free to explore her delicious body. Naruto's tanned fingers started pinching her nipples through her lacy bra, while Sasuke's pale ones were teasing her through her panties. Sakura couldn't help but melt between her two best friends.

"Boys," she moaned, getting incredibly turned on. "Stop…stop teasing me."

"Well then, Sakura," Sasuke said in a husky voice. "Tell us what you want us to do to you. We can't give you what you want, until you tell us."

Sakura moaned slightly at the intensity of Sasuke's voice and she felt Naruto let out a loud breath as well. Apparently the raven-haired ninja liked talking in bed, and she couldn't exactly say that she wouldn't love to hear what he had in mind.

"I want you to touch me, really touch me," she let out in a breathy whimper.

"Really now, Did you hear that, Naruto? She wants us to touch her." Sasuke smirked towards his friend. He shifted closer to the blonde so that they were a few centimeters apart, coal-black eyes locking with brilliant-blue. "I think we should indulge her Naruto. We can't let her pretty little pussy go untouched can we?"

Naruto gulped. "N-no, we c-can't," he muttered shakily moving his own fingers down to meet Sasuke's. Together they pulled the the material of her panties off her creamy legs, gently trailing their fingers back up her thighs. Sakura held her breath as they stopped just centimeters below her woman hood. Naruto turned towards his teammate's faces for reassurance. Sakura looked as if she was in heaven and Sasuke's glazed eyes told him that if _he_ wasn't going to bring her to ecstasy, then the raven haired man surely would.

The blonde let out a stuttering breath before bringing his hand up to the kunoichi's core. His nimble fingers started to slowly massage her clit in time to her erratic breaths. Sakura let out a small moan, her face slightly pink.

"That's it, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "Touch her. Give her what she wants." Feeling emboldened, the fox put more pressure on the point and leaned back toward Sakura to nip at her throat, leaving small marks across her skin. As he started to move up to Sakura's lips, Sasuke brought his own hand next to Naruto's. At the exact moment his friends stated kissing, he thrust two of his fingers into Sakura's aching core. Her back arched in surprise, a small scream being muffled by the blonde above her. She felt both boys smile against her as they picked up speed. They knew she wouldn't last too long.

A few moments later, Sasuke whispered into her ear. "You're so hot for us, aren't you Sakura? You're loving this aren't you? I can tell, you're soooo wet." She began to blush, his words turning her on further.

"Pull back, Naruto. Listen to her. She sounds so desperate, so needy," he breathed against the tanned skin of his rival. Naruto immediately pulled away to look at the girl's features. Her face was in pure ecstasy as she bucked up against Sasuke's hand.

"Go ahead, Naruto. Take her. You can see how much she wants it, I'm surprised she's not begging yet." Sasuke's words cause Sakura to open her eyes, green meeting blue.

"Naruto…"

Her quiet moan of his name nearly did him in and he roughly pulled her to his body. He looked over at Sasuke, wondering what he was going to do, to find his friend propped up against the head board, cock in hand.

"I'll make sure to put on a good show for you _Sasuke_," Naruto said huskily. "As long as you keep talking to her like that. She seems to _really_ like it." He punctuated his point with a quick buck of his hips, Sakura moaning at the contact.

"Anything to rock her world," he replied. "And yours too, if you want."

Sakura thought she was in heaven, as Naruto swiftly placed his lips over hers before thrusting into her. Having both her teammates get her off was truly a dream come true. As Naruto set up a steady pace, her eyes moved to Sasuke's waiting for him to start talking again. As their eyes met, she saw smile just slightly before he opened his mouth.

"You look fantastic Sakura, you know that don't you? With Naruto pounding you into the bed, you look so hot. You're cheeks all flushed as he pushes deeper and deeper…" She noticed he was stroking himself in time with Naruto's thrust and she felt herself start to push towards climax. "God, I bet your pussy feels great. Are you enjoying her Naruto?"

Sakura's eyes flickered up to the man above her to see him watching Sasuke too. She felt the bed shift and then black hair entered her vision as well. Sasuke begin nipping at the blonde's throat, his voice coming out slightly muffled now.

"You look pretty decent yourself, Naruto. Your cock looks delicious as it thrusts into that pretty, little cunt, all covered in her juices. I could watch you fuck her like that all day."

Sakura had never heard anything so erotic in her entire life; her breath was coming much faster now. She reached her hand out to Sasuke's cock and started pumping him furiously. To her surprise, she felt another hand, Naruto's, join hers as they worked their friend into a frenzy.

Everyone's motions started to pick up the pace. Naruto was thrusting so hard that the bed started to pound against the wall. Sasuke continued with his dirty comments, while the other two pumped and stroked. Finally, the raven's head turned to stare at Sakura, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Are you close Sakura?" his voice raw with passion. "Naruto's cock filling you up? I can see it, the pleasure is getting to you. You're about to cum aren't you? Scream for us, Sakura."

And with that, he pulled harshly on her nipple, sending her over the edge. She did scream, her eyes closing tight as the waves of pleasure washed over her. It was made all the more powerful as Naruto continued to pound her into the mattress before he too came violently inside her.

When she managed to pry her eyes open, she found that Sasuke had reached his climax as well, the remains spread over her stomach and the sheets. The boys had crashed, one on either side of her, and they were both still breathing heavily. She smiled as they both cuddled up to her, wrapping her in a cocoon of warmth.

A split second later, Naruto jerked from her grip and fell off the bed, letting out a shout. He was back up in seconds, but still jumping up and down in apparent panic. Sasuke propped his upper body up on his arm to better glare at the blonde.

"You idiot, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't use a condom! What if Sakura gets pregnant? Holy shit!"

"Naruto!"

"But Sakura!"

"I'm on the pill dumbass!"

"Oh." And with that he plonked down on the bed again, wrapping his arms around the pink haired girl. Though a few seconds later….

"Too hot! Stupid faulty air conditioning!"

"Well I'm not complaining," smirked Sasuke, swooping in to kiss the pouting girl, two sets of hands already wandering down to her hips.


End file.
